


Convenience Store Christmas

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissapointed when Sam and Dean are supposed to be gone, the Reader tries to decorate the motel room for Christmas. It doesn't go as planned, but she is still woken up to a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience Store Christmas

You watched solemnly, as Sam and Dean packed their army green duffel bags,  throwing all types of weapons haphazardly into them. Sam caught you staring, and moved around the bed, coming to sit next to you on the couch.

He placed his hand gently on your cheek, and you leaned greedily into the touch, unsure when it would happen again. "Y/N, I know you're mad you're not coming with us on this hunt. But you're still recuperating from that nasty vampire bite, and I don't want to take any chances. Please don't be mad. I don't want to leave with you mad." He said quietly, trying to keep his conversation away from the prying ears of his brother.

"I understand, and I'm not mad. I'm just dissapointed. It's Christmas Eve, and you're leaving. Can't the hunt wait until after Christmas?" You asked, before feeling ashamed at such selfish thoughts. "Nevermind." You mumbled. 

Standing up, Sam leaned down and kissed your forehead. "This is a simple salt and burn. We should be back tomorrow."

Nodding, you watched as Sam and Dean threw their bags over their shoulders and left the room. Shortly after, you heard the roar of the Impala, and you knew you were truly alone on Christmas Eve. 

Sam had told you that Christmas didn't mean that much to him and his brother, they never really celebrated it while growing up. But your childhood had been a much happier one, with parents   grandparents and siblings. Christmas had always been a big event, with Christmas sweaters, amazing food, decorations galore, and time spent with loved ones. It hadn't been the same since your parents had died two years ago, and you missed being able to celebrate. 

That's when you made up your mind, you weren't going to miss out on another Christmas. Even if Sam and Dean didn't make it back, at least you would have something to keep your spirits up.

Standing up, you wince at the slight pull in your neck. The vampire had taken a nice chunk out of it, and while you were doing better, it was still painful. Ignoring it, you glance around the sparse, cheap motel room, looking for anything that could settle for decorations. 

When you saw there was absolutely nothing you could work with, you were disheartened. Taking a deep breath, you pulled out your wallet, and counted your cash. You had 100 dollars, enough for some decorations,  and a couple of presents for Sam and Dean.

Grabbing your coat, you stepped outside,  heading toward the front office, ignoring the brisk breeze and snowflakes swirling overhead.

A nice, older woman was manning the counter, and you smiled shyly at her. "Excuse me, I was wanting directions to the nearest store." 

"Well, aren't you the sweetest. Let's see, the only store probably open right now would be Lee's Convenience Store, about two blocks south."

Hiding your dissapointment, you thanked her, and made your way south, taking in all the Christmas decorations you passed. You were currently in a small town, and they had gone all out for Christmas, and you loved it.

Before you knew it, you were standing in front of a small, mom and pop convenience store. The bell chimed as you pushed through the door, and an older man welcomed you.

"Well hello missy. How can I help you?" The balding, pot bellied older man in a faded flannel shirt asked. 

"I was wondering if you had any Christmas decorations?" You asked, already fearing the answer.

"All sold out. I'm sorry." He answered.

You thanked him, and wandered the store, deciding you could still get some gifts for the men. You found a car care kit for Dean, and some books for Sam. Grabbing some of their favorite snacks, along with eggnog and some brandy, you checked out.

The walk back to the motel room seemed much longer, the Christmas decorations no longer delighting you. The wind tugged you hair, wrapping it around your face, and you were glad to finally be back in the safe confines of the motel room.

Tossing the bags on the counter, you changed into a pair of sweats, before wrapping the boys meager gifts in newspaper. Climbing into bed, you quietly ate your small diner of left over pizza, while watching the grinch on tv. Checking your phone one last time before calling it a night you were heartbroken at the text Sam had sent you.

Hope your doing okay.  
Hunt is taking longer than we thought,   
Won't be back tomorrow.   
Sorry, I love you.  
Sam

Grabbing one of Sam's flannels, you pulled it tight into your chest, Sam's familiar smell calming you as you cried yourself to sleep.

_________________________________

Turning your head, you tried to ignore the light brush of something against your face, but whatever it was, it was persistent. Raising your hand, you swat it away, only to hear a deep chuckle. Sitting straight up in bed, you squeal at the sight in front of you. Sam was sitting on the edge of your bed, his giant smile, and his twinkling hazel eyes the only thing you could see.

"Sam!!" You shriek, throwing yourself into his arms. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back yet!"

Sam chuckled, before pushing you back so he could see your face. "Garth showed up, so Dean and I thought we would let him have it, so we could spend Christmas with you."

"Really? I'm not just dreaming this am I?" You whispered, shocked beyond belief that they had turned a hunt over to Garth, just so they could spend some time with you.

"Nopr, definitely not a dream. Now get up, and tell us how this whole celebrating Christmas is supposed to go." Sam said, which caused your face to fall. "What?" He asked. 

"Yesterday, I tried to get stuff to decorate the room, but nothing was open. I'm sorry."

Sam just smiled. "Y/N, do you remember how I've complained about how heavy a sleeper you are? Well, look what you slept through." Sam said, before standing up and moving out of the way.

You gasped in shock. While you had been asleep, Sam and Dean had transformed the motel room into a cozy Christmas scene. A small tree sat on the table, decorated with air fresheners, shotgun shells, and other small items you couldn't make out. Small strands of lights were strung around the door and window, and Dean was in the process of hanging a wreath on the door. 

"Merry Christmas." Dean said, when he noticed you were looking at him.

"Wow." Was all you could say. You couldn't believe how much trouble they had gone through, just to please you.

"Oh, and presents." Sam said, pointing under the tree, before grabbing one, and handing it to you. You quickly open it, surprised to see the silver charm bracelet you had wanted. It had all sorts of paranormal symbols on it, including the anti possession tattoo. 

"Sam, it's perfect! " You exclaim. The three of you spend the next couple of minutes exchanging your small supply of presents, the boys happy with their gifts, while they had gotten you some new books, and a fancy knife.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now we could have eggnog, and relax." You suggested, just happy to be spending the special day with your men. 

They both nodded, and you made your way into the small kitchenette, but a subtle hand on your shoulder stopped you. Turning, you faced Sam, an eyebrow raised in question. He pointed up, smiling. 

"Mistletoe?" You asked, slightly blushing. 

"Couldn't forget the most important Christmas tradition," Sam murmured, before capturing your lips in his.


End file.
